SelfInflicted Surprises
by LoveIsAManySplendidThing
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are at a party, and things happen that lead to consequences they never could have imagined. I suck at summaries but READ. Rated T for sexual content and cuss words, maybe should be M but whatever. I don't own HM. Please read and review.
1. The Party

Whenever Dex Johnson had parties, they were guaranteed to be blowouts. Lots of music, lots of people, lots of…alcohol. But he was Miley's latest crush, so Lilly knew it was her responsibility to accompany her to this party.

When they walked in, "Wait a Minute" was blaring from someone's iPod SoundDeck. There was a strobe light flashing everywhere, and tons of people were dancing. Lilly and Miley looked like total knockouts- Miley was wearing a silky purple tube top with jeans and ankle boots, with her hair down and curly, while Lilly had straight hair with denim Bermudas and a striped top. Miley immediately gave Lilly a goodbye squeeze on the hand and then took off to find Dex. Lilly looked around the room, completely bored. She hated this- Miley just dragging her off to parties. But she was still paying for the whole Lucas fiasco, so she guessed she could handle one night.

But it might be a bit easier with something to drink.

She walked over to the keg and picked up a cliché red party cup. All of a sudden, this sleazy looking redhead popped up.

"Hey," he slurred, obviously drunk. "You look soooo nicee.. whatch yer name?"

"Um. Janice." She had no idea where she got Janice, but there was no way she was giving this slimeball her name.

"Hi Janice. I like your shirt," he leered. "Let me help you." He grabbed her cup and filled it with beer before handing it back to her. "Now how about a little thank you kish?" He pushed his face up to hers.

She took a step backwards and looked around nervously. Where the hell was Miley? Oh, in the corner flirting with Dex. She wanted nothing more to yell out her friends name, but Miley just looked so happy.

"Um, thanks."

"Nooo. I want a kish." He shoved his lips onto hers. She could smell the gross beer on his breath.

"Hey!" she heard a voice yell out. She quickly ripped her face away from redhead's and saw Oliver standing there, looking totally pissed.

"That is my girlfriend you're all over, and if you don't leave her alone I'll kick your ass!" Oliver may have been a goofball, but his 6 pack abs and intimidating (when he wanted it to be) voice could scare off almost anybody. They had been best friends since Pre-K, and she had always been able to depend on him for anything- a good laugh, help with a project, advice, or pretending to be her boyfriend when creepy guys hit on her. That last part was a tad creepy all by itself, but she knew he meant well and it was always appreciated. Oliver was one of those one-of-a-kind guys that actually _are_ sweet. And Oliver felt the same way about Lilly- her and Miley's friendships were the two most important things in his life. He just felt like he had a stronger bond with Lilly, since they'd been friends for so much longer and Miley was often busy with Hannah concerts, rehearsals, and events.

Redhead Perv-Bag rolled his eyes and stumbled off, and Oliver realized he still had his arm around Lilly. He quickly dropped it and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you _so_ much, Oliver. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Dex called me up and told me his parents are out of town." He filled a cup of his own with beer and swigged it. "Haven't partied in a while, so I thought I'd come over. I called your cell, and Miley's, like 80 thousand times."

"Yeah, my dad took it away," she admitted. "Too many text messages." She pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I was just getting something to drink; Miley's off with Dex." Lilly, Oliver realized, looked amazing. There was a special glow about her, as if you blinked for just a moment, you'd miss everything. She was normally moving about 100 miles an hour, but she seemed sad tonight. It probably had something to do with Miley and Dex- Oliver knew she always felt left out when Miles got new crushes. And then there was the whole Lucas thing, which she clearly wasn't over.

"Let's race," Oliver said with a mischievous grin. He held his cup up to his lips and nodded towards Lilly's.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. Grabbing her cup, she counted down from three and they immediately began chugging the beer.

Three rematches later, Lilly was totally hammered. _What a lightweight, _Oliver thought, but in truth he was stumbling all over the place too. Lilly was now totally loosened up- she seemed more herself, Oliver thought with a goofy grin. She tugged him towards the dance floor where Mims' "Like This" was now playing. They began grinding, which would have been weird in any other circumstance, but Lilly couldn't even tell what way was up. _Or was it which way?_ She giggled to herself. She looked over and saw Miley happily grinding with Dex. Miley immediately skipped over to her when she saw her.

"Hey! I had no idea you were here, Oliver!"

"Hey Miley! Miley Smiley Riley!" Lilly cracked up. Miley raised her eyebrows and smelled her friends breath.

"Jesus, Lilly, you're drunk as hell!" She groaned. "I'd have you sleep over, but my Dad told me he'd be waiting up. Probably for this very reason."

Oliver grinned again. "I'll take _care_ of her Miley, _geez. _Stop _worrying_. You're always so _worried._" He had no idea what he was saying. He just wanted more beer.

"You too?!" Miley smacked her head against her hand. "Ughhh!"

"You guys can spend the night," Dex told them, walking over. "My parents won't be back till tomorrow night. I'm sure a ton of drunks will have to anyway," he chortled. "Lilly can just tell her parents that she spent the night at your house."

"I guess," Miley sighed. "I just hate lying." Dex wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her cheek, assuring her everything would be fine. Her face turned bright red, and she was sure this was the wrong decision, but she turned to return dancing with him.

Time passed. Hours. The party started to thin out, Miley walked home. There were still people there, but they were all totally trashed. Lilly found herself walking upstairs, tugging Oliver, or being tugged, she couldn't even tell. They opened a door to a room no one was in. One with a bed. Their lips met and they kissed, over and over again, their bodies pushing up against each other and fitting perfectly together.


	2. The Shock

A/N: **thanks so much for all of the sweet reviews, you guys rock my world. Keep reviewing! I'm going to be cranking them out because I have most of it written already. If you have suggestions, though, feel free to leave them in reviews- about how you think the storyline should go, or w/e. I'll give full credit. Also, to I heart Nerds, I said in the summary it had sexual content, so why did you read it if you hate ones like that?**

Lilly's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked around the room she was in. God, her head hurt. The light shining into the room was so goddamn bright. Where _was_ she?

Fuck.

She sat up, ignoring her spinning head. She grabbed Oliver's phone off of the bedside table and looked at the time. It was 6:00 AM, and she was at _Dex Johnson's_. Where did her parents think she was? How drunk had she been? When did Miley leave?

And just when she was convinced things couldn't get any worse, she realized whose phone she was holding.

Oliver was lying next to her, sound asleep. They were both completely naked.

She gasped, which turned into sobbing. Tears couldn't even come out, she was too ballistic. She grabbed her bra- which was _hanging off the bedpost_, for God's sake- and yanked it on.

"Oliver," she hiccupped. "Wake up! Wake up!" She shoved him, hard, and then stood up to find her underwear.

He woke with a start. "Ouch! God, Lilly." He murmured and rolled over. Then, as he did a double take, his face turned pale as a ghost as he sat up even faster than Lilly had. "_Lilly?!_" He took in the scene. It was 6 in the morning- Damn, it was bright- he was in Dex's guest room, and…oh, God. Lilly was standing next to him, in only her bra, having a complete and total meltdown.

"Shit. Shit." He put his head in his hands, and felt his sweaty hair.

"We had _sex_, Oliver!" Lilly picked up his boxers from the ground and threw them at him. "How the _hell_ did this happen?!"

"We were drunk. We were drunk and I... we… oh my God, Lilly. Oh my God." He couldn't move. He couldn't even put his boxer shorts on.

"I can't believe this! We shouldn't have even been _drinking_! How could Miley just leave us here?!" Her face turned just as ashen as his, as she flopped back down on the bed. "Oh my God. We didn't use a condom." She turned to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Oliver, tell me you don't have any STDs." She knew for a fact that he, unlike her, wasn't a virgin before last night (oh God, before last night). He'd done some chick at camp last summer, just to "prove his manhood" or some bullshit. Who knew what kind of scary diseases those camp girls had?! "You don't have some crumpled up wrapper in your jeans, do you? Maybe we just don't remember…putting it on." She sure didn't remember much of anything.

"What, Lilly, you think I carry condoms around just expecting to have sex at parties? And no, I don't have any STDs!"

Lilly thought she was having a panic attack, she was breathing so hard. Her voice turned down about 40 notches. "Oliver. What if I'm" –

"No. Don't even _say_ that right now." He tugged on his boxers.

"What? Just because I don't _say _it means it might not be true? What kind of half-assed logic is that?" She stood back up and found her Bermudas. She pulled them on. Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel it.

"We have to get out of here. Like, right now." Oliver quickly found his clothes and put them on. "Come on, let's go," he said. He grabbed her hand- an old gesture that he had always used when leading her somewhere- but quickly ripped it away. What had he _done_? Lilly had lost her virginity to him! Lilly, who was his best friend and practically his sister!

He slowly and quietly walked downstairs, Lilly in tow. There were either knocked out or sleeping bodies sprawled out among the house. They saw Dex, sleeping, thankfully, in a corner. Oliver softly pushed the door open, praying it wouldn't creak, and shakily walked out into the daylight. God, he hated feeling hungover.

Lilly followed shortly behind him. They walked to the park down the street and flopped down, exhausted, on a park bench. They sat in silence for what felt like days, but was really only a few moments, before Oliver sighed. "Shit."

Lilly sniffed. She could feel tears coming. Real tears, which she hated. She furiously rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. How could she have let herself get into this situation?

Oliver looked away from her. "Lilly, what if you're…" He trailed off.

"You wouldn't let me say it," she responded, her voice wavering. She crossed her arms and looked in the opposite direction from Oliver. But then they came. The real tears, spilling out of her eyes, down her cheeks, onto her clothes. The clothes that had been, what? Ripped off of her by Oliver last night? Taken off by her own will in some sort of _striptease?_ God, she hated herself.

Oliver sat awkwardly and uncomfortably next to her. He had ruined her. He wanted to hug her more than anything. Back in the old days, before all of this had happened, that would have solved everything and made her feel better. But now, the thought of hugging her only reminded him of what they had experienced together at the party. And that made his stomach heave. He stood up and walked away, towards his house, leaving Lilly behind him.

Lilly stared after Oliver, her best friend, the boy who had taken her virginity while they were drunk together at Dex Johnson's party, walk away. And that only made her cry even harder, as she sat there by herself, wishing she could take back everything from the moment that redhead told her he liked her shirt.


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: thanks again for the reviews…this ones short and sweet. Keep reviewing!! Also, answer about age is, probably like 15 and 16.**

Lilly tiptoed into her house and heard her mom making coffee in the kitchen.

"Lilly?" she called. "Miley called and said that you were sleeping over. Why are you back so early? Didn't you have a good time?" God, it was like her Mom had eyes in the back of her head or something. But Lilly couldn't go in there, couldn't face her. Her mother had this special gift of looking at someone and knowing that they lied. First of all, she had lied- she hadn't been spending the night at Miley's. No, she had spent it naked, fooling around with her best friend. And secondly, what if her mom had some other motherly gift? One of looking at someone and knowing they'd had sex? And were drunk last night at a party that they didn't even want to go to in the first place? What would her dad think? Her older brother Justin?

"It was fine. I just felt like coming home." She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. Then she threw herself onto her bed and cried. Her head hurt, God it hurt so _bad_. It was pounding like it never had before. And she was sore, _down there_.

_Oliver really fucked the daylights out of you, didn't he_? She thought to herself miserably. She couldn't stand it- when had she turned into that girl? The kind that got wasted at parties and had sex in people's guest rooms?

Miley called later that day, but Lilly let it ring. She couldn't explain it to Miley. Happy, cheerful, Hannah Montana with the perfect life. At school on Monday, Lilly told her she had just ended up sleeping at Dex's and coming home early. No, nothing interesting happened after she looked. Yeah, she felt awful for getting so drunk. No, she wasn't avoiding Oliver or anything, and No, she had no idea why he was acting so weird.

Oliver could hardly live with himself. He trudged from school, to home, back to school. He lived in his own enclosed world, keeping everything and everyone an arms length away. His parents started to think he had mono.

A week later, on the day Lilly's period was due, she brought tampons to school in her purse. She checked her underwear every passing time between classes. When she got home, she took the Midol box and put it next to her bed, hoping she'd wake up in the middle of the night with cramps.

She repeated this trend for 9 days straight.

Three weeks went by, then four. Her period was officially a month late. She picked up her phone, which had been given back to her, and hit #2 on her speed dial, which she hadn't done for what seemed like forever.

"Hello?"

"Oliver? I need you to drive me to the doctor's. Would you?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."


	4. The Test

"Lilly Truscott?"

Lilly stood up and walked towards the doctor's office, Oliver in tow.

"You don't have to come with me," she told him, crossing her arms uncomfortably. She wouldn't have even asked Oliver to come, but he was the only friend of hers with a temporary license. She didn't even know how to find out what times buses came, and she couldn't very well ask her parents to drive her.

"I want to," he replied quietly, as they walked into the doctor's office. And he did. This was every bit as much his fault as it was Lilly's. If she was pregnant, it was just as much his responsibility as it would be hers. He needed to know. He had been in pure hell for the past month and a week of her totally ignoring him. Miley kept bugging him to fess up why, but he kept saying he didn't know, must be a girl thing. And in a way, it was.

A nurse took Lilly's height, weight (which she blushed uncomfortably for) and blood pressure. She then left, leaving Oliver and Lilly alone until a doctor came in.

"Lilly…I don't like this," he said.

"You think I do?" she asked him in a whisper. "You think I'm hoping I'm…you know?"

"I meant us not being friends anymore," he replied, also in a whisper.

"How can you possibly be thinking about that right now?" She asked, about to cry. "We were best friends, Oliver."

"That's exactly my point."

A doctor walked into the room with short, potato colored hair. "Hello…I'm Dr. Davidson. Can you tell me a little bit about why you're here today?"

Lilly looked at her hands. "I think…I might maybe be…" she looked up, unable to get the words out.

"Pregnant?" Dr. Davidson gently asked.

A tear slipped down her cheek. Jesus Christ, she'd cried so much in the past five weeks she was surprised she had any tears left in her. The Doctor turned to Oliver.

"I assume you're the boyfriend?"

"What? No!" Oliver sat up a little in his chair.

"Shut up, Oliver. She means are you the possible father," snapped Lilly.

"Oh," he said quietly, sliding back down a bit. "That would be me."

Dr. Davidson raised her eyebrows and looked at them. "You two aren't together?"

A moment of silence passed. Oliver cleared his throat. "We _used_ to be best friends."

"Well, this has been sufficiently awkward," the Doctor sighed. "Lilly, I'm going to need you to urinate in this cup. The bathroom is right down the hall." She handed her a red paper cup which reminded Lilly of the cups at Dex's party. Lilly took the cup and walked out of the room, shutting the door silently behind her.

Oliver slouched even farther down in his chair and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this.

"Oliver- I believe that's what Lilly called you? Do her parents know about any of this?" Oliver shook his head slowly and sadly. He just felt so _sad_, seeing Lilly cry, and move so slowly and so hauntingly. Lilly used to be so energetic and full of life. She enjoyed every minute of every day. She was perky and fun and everything he had ever needed. Now she was drained and humiliated. She moved like a turtle. But perhaps it was better than Oliver, who moved like a ghost.

"I think," the Doctor said, "they need to be informed. This is serious business."

"I know," he whispered. A tear slipped down his cheek. Shit, he was crying. Dr. Davidson handed him tissues and he embarrassingly took one and wiped his face.

"Don't worry," she said softly. "It happens all the time." What does? Possible teenage fathers crying? Or best friends getting carried away in the moment and accidentally having sex? Or were they just teenagers in her eyes? One girl, who had made a bad decision and gotten knocked up? Lilly wasn't like that, she wasn't like any other girl. She was Lilly Truscott and she was fabulous. She didn't deserve what Oliver had possibly bestowed upon her.

Lilly came back into the room. Dr. Davidson told her they could either call her, or they could wait here for the news- but it might take up to 45 minutes. They decided to wait, and the Doctor left the room.

Lilly and Oliver sat in unbearable silence for 20 minutes before Lilly spoke.

"Pregnancy tests have a higher error rate than coming to the doctor's office. That's why I wanted to come here. I have to…be sure. I can't leave anything up in the air."

"It's okay," Oliver said quickly. "I'm glad you came. And…I'm glad you brought me." He sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "God, Lilly, I'm so sorry. About everything. You have no idea how much I wish I could take back that night. I feel like a total jackass. I would never want to take advantage of you. You…you mean everything to me."

She turned and looked at him. "Oliver, this is my fault too. I didn't even want to go to the stupid party. I didn't have to drink. I didn't have to…do anything." Would she _ever_ be able to stop crying?! She was like a human waterfall! "And I don't want to stop being friends either. You mean everything to me, too."

He opened his arms and she fell into them. God, this was _Oliver_. Her best friend. They shared crayons and held hands in preschool. They were partners in bio lab. They had sleepovers until middle school, when her parents gave her the embarrassing sex talk and she shook at the idea of ever _imagining_ of doing anything like that with Oliver. He was her buddy, her pal, not her latest crush. These things were supposed to happen to tragic girls with their one night stands, not reasonable, down-to-earth Lilly and her lifelong best friend. He had such thick muscles from surfing, and she fit perfectly in his embrace. He laid his head down on hers. He had always wanted to protect Lilly, and he hated the dreadful feeling that he couldn't, from this. In fact, he had caused it. He had caused all of this sadness, no matter what she said to the contrary.

Dr. Davidson walked back into the room with a huge pile of papers and a grim look on her face.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. But the results are positive."

_I'm going to be a dad,_ Oliver thought as Lilly sobbed onto his shoulder. _I'm going to have a kid_.

"You should tell your parents. And I'm sorry if this is a hard time, but do you have any idea what you're planning to do?"

Lilly sniffed and wiped some of her tears away. "I'm against abortions, but I mean, what choice do I have? I'm 15!"

"Lilly, _no!_" Oliver turned to face her and held her by her shoulders. He feared if he let go for an instant, she'd fall to the ground.

"I can't have a _kid_, Oliver, are you fucking insane? We have whole lives ahead of us."

"This is my child, too!" Oliver hated the thought of abortions. It was baby murder in his eyes, and that was all it'd ever be. He turned to Dr. Davidson, who was sitting uncomfortably across the room. "Don't I have any say in this?"

"Unfortunately, according to California state law, you don't." Dr. Davidson shut the file that was open. "However, Lilly, keep in mind that abortion can be just as traumatizing as actually carrying out a pregnancy. And there's always adoption."

"Lilly," Oliver told her slowly, trying to keep his voice steady. "Abortion is a serious step."

"So is having sex, but we sure didn't think about that in Dex's guest room, did we?"

"This is where I leave," muttered Dr. Davidson. "You two need time to talk it over. Here are some pamphlets"- she handed the huge stack to Oliver- "on Planned Parenthood, adoption services…about everything you need." She sighed. "I wish the best of luck to you kids. I really do." And with that, she left the room.

In the car on the way home, Oliver sighed. "Lilly… we have to tell your parents."

She turned towards the window and watched the rain fall, splattering on Oliver's window. It was like God was crying for her. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Hey, we're in this together," he reminded her. "It's just as hard as me as it is on you."

"Oh yeah?" She whipped around. "Are you the one who has to gain all that weight? Who everyone's going to be calling a slut? Whose going to be throwing up every morning? Who has to actually have that stupid operation?"

"If you go through with the _murder_, you won't gain weight and no one even has to know."

"Oh, but it'd be _murder_, right?" Lilly crossed her arms and turned back to the window. "And then I'd feel like a piece of shit and you'd hate me for life."

Oliver sighed and turned into Lilly's driveway. "Look, we're here. We might as well get it over with." He turned off the car and got out. Lilly's face turned ashen. When Oliver held out his hand, though, she took it and held on as if she were holding on for dear life. They walked into Lilly's house and into her living room, where her parents were talking.

"Lilly! Where've you been, we were worried about you. Miley called, and she said you weren't over there, like you said," said her mom.

Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but found it physically impossible. She turned to Oliver and looked down. _Don't make me_, Oliver thought frantically, but she couldn't say anything.

"We were at the Doctor's office," he said meekly.

"The Doctor's!" Her dad sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Is something the matter?"

Lilly's eyes filled with tears. Again. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, mentally plugging her ears and closing her eyes, shutting herself down for the blow that was sure to come. But her mom stood, walked over to her, and hugged her, so tight and so fierce she could barely breathe.

Her dad was in a state of shock. "Whose the father," he asked quietly. "Have you met him, Oliver?"

Lilly's mom looked at Lilly with such sad eyes, it damn near broke her heart. She was speaking to her husband, but didn't break eye contact with her daughter. "It _is _Oliver," she said, 100 certain she was right.

Lilly collapsed against her mother, and her father stood and left the room. Oliver sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I am so, so sorry, Mrs. T," he whispered. "What do we do now?"

Mrs. Truscott pulled Lilly over towards Oliver, and sat between them, putting her arms around the two of them. "That's up to you two. But I'll support you, and we'll get through this. First things first- we're talking to the Oken's."

"Are you mad at me, Mommy," whispered Lilly.

"I'm not pleased, sweetheart. I can't pretend that I am. With _either_ of you." – she shot Oliver a look- "This was a very bad decision. But what's happened has happened, and no amount of yelling or punishment is going to take it back."

So the Oken's came over, and they were hurt and confused. What was Oliver thinking, his father had asked him? Doesn't he remember when he gave him "The Talk", and he pretended to throw up when he had told him he might develop feelings for Miley or Lilly? Or when he found the condoms in Oliver's room, why hadn't he used one of those? What the hell had happened?

Good question.

A/N: thanks for the reviews! And I'm so sorry, I know you'll all hate me for making her pregnant, but I plan on putting spins to it and making it interesting so please keep reading. I promise- it won't be the overly dramatic overused kind. Hides behind desk to avoid tomatos being thrown Maybe 40 reviews before I post again? Not to be a review whore. Once again, ideas are always appreciated…should they fall in love? Stay friends? Get an abortion? Tell me in reviews pretty please.


	5. Author's Note

I'm very sorry, but I'm not continuing this story. I just don't know where to go with it, I guess sheepish. I give anyone who wants to permission to write a sequel or continuation. Thanks for enjoying and reviewing, and I'll have new stories up ay-sap. I'm just not taking this one down because I think people might enjoy reading the first few chapters. So ta ta for now!


End file.
